AKM
}} The AKM is a Russian Assault Rifle variant of the AK-47. It is unlocked at Rank 94 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The AKM (Russian: A'''втомат '''Kалашникова м'''одернизированный, or Kalashnikov's Modernized Assault Rifle) is an upgraded version of the AK47. Most of the improvements were on the production side, utilizing detail improvements to create a better and cheaper (preferably disposable) product overall, following common Soviet military doctrine. The AKM uses a U-shaped stamping over the AK-47's milled receiver, shaving off about a kilogram of weight. Simplified manufacturing methods addressed reliability problems and improved accuracy during automatic fire. In order to retain structural strength due to the use of thinner gauge metal, the AKM employs latitudinal and longitudinal reinforcing ribs, increasing the durability of the weapon. Despite all of these changes, the AK-47's chrome barrel was retained, which was common for most Soviet weapons for better wear and corrosion resistance. It was also fitted with a slant-cut muzzle brake for improved recoil handling. It replaced the AK-47 in 1959, and was later replaced by the AK-74 in 1974. '''In-Game General Information The AKM is a very powerful weapon with harsh recoil, kicking very high vertically. In contrast, it has fairly low horizontal recoil and surprisingly, very low camera recoil, making it easier for a user to track a target after the first shot or tap-firing for long range engagements. The AKM's base damage makes it capable of a two-shot-headshot and a normal three-shot-kill (3SK) under 80 studs. At over 160 studs, it's capable of a 3SK with one headshot mixed in at any range. Four shots to the body at 160+ studs will be the most it will take to kill a player, having a very similar shots-to-kill (STK) model to its older sibling, the AK-47. Fire rate and magazine capacity are identical to the AK-47, at 600 RPM and 30+1 rounds respectively. Usage & Tactics The AKM is essentially an AK-47 but with slightly lower maximum damage and slightly higher minimum damage which has no major effect on the weapon's performance compared to the AK-47. The main difference is in the recoil patterns of the weapon. The AKM's recoil is less choppy than the AK-47, being more predictable to compensate and ultimately easier to control. It is comparable to the SCAR-H, but the AKM has greater recoil variety and more importantly, greater horizontal recoil. When firing in full-auto while aiming, a user will need expert recoil control in order to stay on target, as the high vertical recoil means remaining on target can be difficult. At longer ranges, tap-firing is often recommended, as it allows the recoil to settle after every shot, greatly increasing the likelihood of landing sequential shots. Tap-firing is also well suited to the AKM, as its per-shot recoil is quite mild. Nevertheless, a grip attachment is recommended to lower the recoil and make the weapon easier to control overall. The AKM is surprisingly very effective at all ranges. It is feasible to outgun a PDW user at close range due to its high maximum damage, requiring only 2-3 STK. The high damage and low per-shot recoil of the AKM help the user to take out snipers very easily at long range engagements, using precise aim and knowledge of the lower muzzle velocity of the AKM and its bullet drop. At the same time, the user is easily able to win a mid-range firefight using the weapon in fully-automatic mode. Suppressors are generally not recommended due to them harming the well-rounded capabilities of the AKM. However, it can still be used effectively with a suppressor, simply specializing the AKM for stealth at either longer ranges or as a close quarters weapon of mass destruction. Conclusion The AKM is a versatile assault rifle that is similar to the AK-47 in damage but has easier recoil. However, the recoil is still higher than other Assault Rifles, and the rate of fire (RoF) is slower than most. Nonetheless, the AKM is a useful and reliable weapon. In conjunction with the right attachments, it is able to take out any target with ease, in both CQC and at longer ranges. Pros & Cons Pros: * Very high damage at all ranges. * Capable of a 2SK with headshots out to 80 studs. * Good penetration. * Low ammunition consumption rate. * Suppressors don't increase STK. * Good range. * Low horizontal recoil. Cons: * Below average muzzle velocity for its class. * High vertical recoil. * Slowest RoF of any Assault Rifle, tied with the AN-94 in full auto and the AK-47. Trivia * The AKM was also referenced to PlayerUnknown's BattleGrounds (PUBG)'s AKM which has very similar characteristics. * The AKM is technically an AK-47 with a Type 4 receiver, which later was obviously designated as the AKM, so it's technically not a mistake to call the AKM an AK-47. However, the opposite does not apply. * The AKM is often mislabeled as an original AK-47, mainly in visual media, such as video games, television, movies, etc. ** This is usually due to an original AK-47 being rare to find in real life because not as many AK-47s were made as AKMs. * There is a difference in the tip of the barrel of the AKM and the AK-47. The AKM has a built-in muzzle brake. ** Another difference the AKM has over the AK-47 is the bulge on the lower hand guard. * This page was featured as Article of the Month last November 2016. * The AKM and the AK-74 both received new models. * In the CTE, a Banana attachment was exclusively available to the AKM, located in the "Other" attachments tab. This was a spoof attachment, replacing the original magazine model with a banana. The joke stems from the AK's magazine being 'banana' shaped, and 'banana' magazines in general, which are commonly associated with an AK rifle. ** The attachment could also be a direct reference to this video animation by hyper who is best known for his work on the reload animations in the popular campaign FPS, Titanfall 2. Category:Kalashnikov Family Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons